


Something wicked this way comes

by sharpobjects



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #noreallyevilloki, Clintasha - Freeform, Evil Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki gets revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpobjects/pseuds/sharpobjects
Summary: Going back to the first movie. Almost a year later Loki has plans to exact his revenge on the Avengers starting with the two that he feels contributed most to his downfall. He may no longer control Barton's mind but he intends to fulfill as much of his promise to Natasha even if he has to do it himself.It's been a long while since I have written or posted a fic. This is my first on this site. This has been bouncing around in my head for a long while and I decided it was time for it to be turned loose





	1. Never Assume

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Marvel.

The compound had been more heavily guarded than the intel had said. Not that it matter to Natasha, she got what she came for, what S.H.E.I.L.D sent her to retrieve. It was well into 2 am when she made it to her safe house. The little old lady that she paid to care for the property stocked the place for her with everything she would need for the next few days while things cooled down. She was covered in sweat, blood, viscera, and dirt. She needed a shower and a bottle of vodka. She needed to treat her wounds as well. She took a gunshot wound to the right shoulder but it was just a through and through. She had a knife laceration to her left leg as well. It will heal well but she’d need to suture it up. She made her way into the house, gun drawn, just in case. She looked through the rooms of the cabin and once she determined that she was alone she went to the freezer and opened the bottle of vodka that she knew would be there. Bless that woman. After a few pulls she felt the warmth hit her body and felt herself relax. She made her way to the bathroom stripping out of the stealth suit that was once again going to need some serious repair. Her first step was to exam her wounds. The bullet wound was pretty clean, should heal in a week. She was, after all, full of a similar serum as Captain America. The knife wound wasn’t too deep but it was long. It ran from her knee to almost her ankle. It was pretty impressive. She’d scrub it clean and run the needle and thread through it just to be on the safe side.

She turned the shower on as warm as it could go. She caught sight of the shampoo, conditioner and body wash that had been stocked for her. That’s why she liked the old woman, she was very thorough. She hadn’t looked in the fridge but she was sure there was some kind of homemade pasta dinner waiting for her. Steam began billowing from the shower and that was her cue. She stepped in and instantly felt her body begin to thaw. It was negative twenty outside currently with about a foot of snow on the ground. It made covering her tracks that much harder but not impossible. She put her hands against the wall and let the water run over her hair. She saw the water beneath her turn blood red as chunks of tissue and gore fall into the open shower drain. Once she could feel her fingers again she began to scrub. It took two full scrub downs before she felt clean but she was warm and clean and that’s all that mattered. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel quickly drying off. Taking out her kit she began to suture and pack and wrap everything that needed patched up. Finished, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked down the small hallway to the bedroom. She found a few clothing items in the dresser drawers. Pulling out a pair of black, thick, leggings and a maroon tank top she dressed and decided to build a fire in the rooms fireplace.  
Finally back in the kitchen she pulled the vodka from the freezer again and took a healthy pull from it. She smiled at the container of pasta she found in the fridge. It wasn’t anything fancy, pasta with chicken and garlic but damn it was delicious. The woman could cook. She didn’t bother to heat it up just grabbed a fork, her vodka and went into the living room. She started a fire in the fireplace here as well and between the one in the bedroom and this one it would heat the whole cabin. The small black and white tv in the corner came on easily and she found a local news station. She sighed contently, settling into the couch, the vodka and the fire keeping her warm. A few hours later the container of pasta was halfway gone, the vodka was completely gone. Of course there were several more bottles in the freezer. She stood feeling her joints crack as she stretched. TV off, pasta back in the fridge, she brushed her teeth and headed for bed. She added more wood to the fire, checked her gun under her pillow and tucked herself in for the night.

The nightmares started not long after she fell asleep. Loki, New York, Clint taken from her. It was the same every time. Clint and Loki stood over her. New York had fallen. She was alone. She was of the floor of Starks living room. Arm shattered in pieces, ribs fractured; every breath agony. Clint stared down at her with his glowing blue eyes. Her heart in her throat, fear swimming in her belly. Without saying a word Loki reached his hand into Clint’s back and ripped his spine out. Clint’s eyes changed, he was aware. He crumpled to the floor, dead. The last thing she heard, uttered in horror, was her name. She screamed as she saw her best friend die at the hands of the monster that now stood over her. Blood dripping from Clint’s spine as Loki bared down on her, she had never, even in the red room felt more fear. She woke, screaming. Sweat and tears covering her body and face. Her breathing hard and fast, heartbeat in her ears, pounding. Goddamnit!! It had been almost a year since the battle of New York, since Loki. The nightmares had plagued her almost nightly at first but it had been almost a full month since the last. They weren’t as frequent now but when they came, they were severe. She could feel bile rise in her throat at the image of Loki holding Clint’s dripping, bloody, spine in the air above her. She threw the covers off her body feeling trapped by their weight. She stood, shaking the fear out of her limbs. She made her way to the bathroom, washcloth covered in cold water, washing away the evidence of her body’s reaction to the terror. She needed a drink. Pulling out another bottle of vodka from the freezer and taking a healthy pull. She placed the side of the bottle on her forehead, appreciating it’s ice cold temperature across her heated skin. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she felt a shift in the air. “Have enough to share, Little Spider?” a male voice rumbled behind her. The bottle slipped from her fingers, shattering into pieces when it hit the floor. “Loki.” She hissed hoping the low tone of her voice hid the waver. “Oh, what a waste.” She heard before she was slammed face first against the fridge.  
Her body reacted before her brain did. She threw her head back hearing a satisfying crunch of bone and a curse from Loki. She shoved him back, using the fridge as leverage. She needed to get to the bedroom. There was a door to an underground tunnel and a vehicle that she could escape with. She felt the glass from the broken bottle tear into her feet. She knew she was bleeding but she didn’t care. She had to move. She went to take off down the hall but didn’t make it far. Loki tackled her to the ground. “Nice try Little Spider” he hissed in her ear. He was pissed. So was she. She quickly flipped them over putting herself on top. Using her body and her acrobatic skills she flipped herself off his body to a standing position. The problem now was that he was between her and the bedroom. She ran to the other side of the couch, her feet leaving bloody footprints on the hardwood. She pulled guns from one of the multiple hiding places she had throughout the cabin. Loki was standing, facing her, the evil grin that contorted his face sent fear into her core but she fought it. She was the Widow, she had faced death and won more times then she could count she could do this. She quickly fired at Loki, damn near emptying the entire clip into his head. It was enough to force him back. She knew the bullets wouldn’t kill him but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t hurt. She managed to maneuver him far enough away from the bedroom hallway that she was able to slip through and make her way down the short hallway. Picking up another gun on her way to the bedroom she held her arms out, aiming for him before she could see him. Backing her way into the bedroom before she was thrown against the wall. She hadn’t even seen him move. Goddamnit. Her head hit the wall before the rest of her body. She was instantly dizzy but shoved it away. Loki was in her face, arm shoved painfully against her throat, her air supply cut off. The gun was gone. She wasn’t sure where it had gone or when it had gone for that matter. Loki was close. His mouth pressed against her ear. “I really do not appreciate being shot in the head dear” his voice low and angry. She couldn’t respond. Her vision was darkening. She couldn’t breathe. She lifted her hands to his face and dug her thumbs into his eyeballs with every bit of strength she had. He roared in pain and threw her across the room. Her body catching the edge of the dresser before she fell, clutching her side. She drew as much air into her lungs as possible. Her throat raw and painful. Clutching her side she coughed violently. There was another gun under the dresser, knife too. She reached under, her fingers grazing the butt of the gun before she was grabbed and lifted by her hair. His hand twisted painfully as he brought her to standing. He bent her over the edge of the dresser, smashing her face painfully into the top of it. His body pinned her against it. The lip of the dresser dug painfully into her hips. She caught his reflection in the mirror. Now she was downright terrified but she stared at him with anger. He laughed at her anger. “Had I not greater plans for you, I would tear your throat out right now.” He growled at her. “You will serve better alive to me though. I cannot exact my revenge without you. Be aware though Natasha, I may not kill you now but I can and will make you suffer in every way possible if you do not submit. You gave a good fight but I have a timeline and we must be going” Timeline, plans, what the hell was he on about. Pulling her hair, standing her upright, he wrapped his free hand around her raw throat and squeezed. The strength and power in that one hand could rip her throat out, squeeze her skull until it exploded like a melon. She met his eyes in the mirror, she forced herself to not relay any emotion in her face, her eyes, give nothing to him. He wants to see your pain, your fear, your terror. His eyes were the last thing she saw before he slammed her head into the dresser, knocking her out cold.


	2. The devil you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have played this scene over and over and over in my head. It felt good to finally get it out.  
> We are starting to get dirty here.  
> Heed the tags.

Pain. Her head throbbed, she knew she been knocked out. She felt each bruise on her body singing in beat with her heartbeat. Her throat was raw and it hurt to take a breath. She didn’t dare open her eyes yet. She had no desire to vomit. If she stayed still and kept her eyes shut she would be okay. She could feel the cold ground under her. She could smell damp, musty, earth. She knew she was in a basement or a storm cellar. There was something else, something familiar that lingered in the air. Her brain was too scrambled to short it out though. She shifted her arms slightly and was surprised that she wasn’t bound. Her legs were free too. She could feel cuffs on her wrists but she wasn’t restrained. What the hell was going on?? When it felt safe she opened her eyes. The room was dark; there were a few small windows that let in light from the sunset outside. She was right she was in a cellar, it was one she knew. She was at Clint’s farm. Loki had brought her to Clint’s farm. The farm that Shield didn’t even know the location of. One person in Shield did, but he was dead now, by Loki’s hand. She pushed that from her mind. She still hadn’t processed Coulson’s death.  
She pushed herself upright, the muscles in her arms protesting at being engaged. She didn’t stand yet; her head had begun to spin at the simple movement of sitting upright. She looked at her wrists; a simple gold band about an inch wide had been put on each wrist. She inspected them, looking for an opening, a lock, a hinge, something she could pick, pull or destroy. There was nothing. They were seamless and flush against her skin. This was Loki’s magic and that made her more nervous than if she had just been trussed up by him. They had to be some kind of restraint or a way to control or monitor her movements. How the hell did he get them on? Frustrated, she stood. Her head didn’t spin, no nausea came. She began to search the room. She knew, even though it was a basement, that Clint kept weapons everywhere, just like she did. She didn’t find one. Loki must have scoured the place and picked it clean. Damn him. Wait, if she was at Clint’s farm, where was Clint? She had been on a mission. She hadn’t heard from him in over a week. Was he here? Back at Shield? Or was he on a mission himself??

“So nice to see you awake Natasha.” She whipped around and came face to face with Loki. She hadn’t heard him come in, didn’t hear the door. Where had he come from? Despite his closeness she didn’t back up. She wasn’t willing to give him that. She stood silent, staring, mask in place. “Oh come now Natasha, nothing to say? No questions? No concerns about where you are and why?” He chuckled, mocking her. She didn’t respond just continued to stare. She was sizing him up, she needed an out and she was going to find one. He circled her. She didn’t budge, didn’t follow him. She didn’t like having him at her back but she wasn’t going to give him anything. “No, I guess not. Am I to assume then that you have already worked out where you are? I suppose I did not really give you a challenge on that one. You have been here before, after all. But, why no questions about your dear Barton? Where is he? Safe? Here in the house? Somewhere on assignment far away with no idea that you are in his house with a monster?” He snarled the word monster at her. At this point he was face to face with her again. His hand was around her throat again. He wasn’t squeezing, just reminding her of what was happening. “Before you had so many questions about the man and now not one single word? Have you fallen out of your infatuation with him? After all as you said, love is for children.” He gave her a shove. She stumbled back a few steps but she still remained stoic. He wasn’t going to get the rise out of her that he wanted. “I am sure that your Hawk is still enamored with you. Oh the things he showed me when I had his mind. His wants and desires. The dirty, nasty, little things he wanted to do with you, to you. Perhaps you would like a demonstration?” He motioned with his finger and her arms instantly went up. The gold bands coming together with unseen force to connect her wrists. She couldn’t move. She felt the bullet wound in her shoulder protest and start bleeding again. Oh, so that’s what they did. He was behind her again. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her tight against him. She could feel the leather of his trousers pressing into her ass. She wouldn’t react wouldn’t give him a sound, a shutter, nothing. He was trying to get a rise out of her and it wasn’t going to happen. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered close “You have no idea how Barton’s depraved little mind dreams when you are around. How he pleasures himself to the thought of you.” He ground himself against her ass as he said this. “How he wishes he could come up behind you, wrap and arm around you and grab a handful of your perfect breasts.” Loki’s hand ran up her tank top and cupped her breast, squeezing hard. She bit back the whimper of pain before it escaped. His free hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. She could see him now, out of the corner of her eye. His mouth kissing and licking its way along her neck and jaw. “ How he wishes to leave his marks on you so every man or woman that looked at you knew you belonged to him. “ Loki hissed along her skin before sinking teeth into her neck. This did cause her to hiss in pain. She felt him smile against her skin before he licked his mark, cleaning the beading blood as it rose to the surface. His hand left her breast and slithered down her stomach under the band of her pants. “How he would love nothing more than to touch you and make you scream his name from the pleasure he could bring. To feel you fall apart from just his fingers alone.” His fingers sought her out. Finding her slit and parting her lips. Natasha froze. She was no stranger to this type of molestation. Men, using her body to get what they desired most. To force secrets and answers out of her. It never worked and every man that had done so or tried, died by her hand. She swore, Loki would be no different. His fingers danced along her flesh. Circling and rubbing her clit with expert skill. One long digit sunk its way inside her. He chuckled went he found her wet for him. “One of the things you were taught in the red room Spider, or are you simply aroused by my handling of you?” He asked as he nipped his teeth along her jaw. Again, no response from her. Yes, her body was trained to be hypersensitive to this. It made things easier when the mark thought you were actually turned on by them. She wasn’t going to tell Loki that. She never told anyone that, not even Clint. That was her business and hers alone. His finger inside her was picking up speed, he easily added another as his thumb worked her clit. “When you cum for me are you going to cry out his name? Will be it with passion or desperation? Desperate for rescue?” He asked grinding himself against her. He was rock hard. She could feel him, all of him. He was clearly blessed with more than average and all of it was a warning, a threat to her and her body. She wanted to move away, gain some ground. With him pressed against her, hips dry humping her, and hand buried in her cunt there was no moving. He was a strong solid rock and this was her hard place. She could feel the orgasm building. Damn her body. Damn the red room. Damn Loki. She was practically panting, her eyes rolled back, lips parted and fuck if her hips weren’t trying to dance with the thrust of his fingers. She was close, so fucking close. Loki’s free hand came back to her hair and pulled her back again. He captured her lips with his own. His mouth bruising and demanding against hers. It pushed her over the edge as she came with a cry that he swallowed. He kept his fingers moving, feeling her walls flutter against them. He smiled, first phase was complete, and it was quite fun. He pulled his hand from her pants, his mouth from her lips. He let her hair loose. She tried to catch her breath, leaning forward, the bands not letting her down. She opened her eyes as he stood in front of her. She brought herself upright meeting his eyes. She wasn’t one to embarrass and she wasn’t about to start now. He grinned, that evil fucking grin and said “Thank you for your corporation” before disappearing once again. She fell to the floor as the magic dropped her arms from the air. She knelt, hair covering her face as she closed her eyes. What the hell was that? She wondered to herself. What the hell was next?

Two floors up Clint watched everything between Loki and Natasha happen. Loki had taken a simple approach and set Clint in front of his own security cameras. He could see and hear everything that happened in that room. He was screaming and cursing Loki’s name the entire time. He was sat in a chair in front of the screen, bound by the same gold bands as Natasha. Only his were on his wrists, feet and neck. He could do nothing but look at the screen, the neck band preventing him from moving his head at all. His face was red, he had a thin sheen of sweat on him. Other men would have had a heart attack and died with how worked up he was. Loki walked in the room. He didn’t bother to mask himself like he did when he went into the basement with Natasha. “Enjoy the show Barton?” he asked laughing. He walked to him and leaned in front of his face. “I may no longer control your mind but I can still destroy it. Do not worry though, that was just the first round. I have much more in mind when it comes to her. You both will pay for helping to destroy my rein. Oh and a parting gift” Loki said as he ran his fingers along Barton’s lips. They were still covered in Natasha’s release. “I know you have been dying to taste her” he said as he left the room. Clint shuttered at the thought of what Loki had just placed on his lips. He could smell her. Goddamn it she smelt like heaven. He desperately wanted to lick his lips. To have the taste of her on his tongue. It wasn’t the way he wanted it but it was how he was going to take it. He licked his lips, getting every last spot. Fuck, she was amazing. He was going to get them out of this. One way or another he would find a way to break free, kill Loki and stop being such a fucking coward and tell her how he felt. Enough was enough.


	3. Reflect

Natasha sat on the ground. Legs crossed, eyes closed. She was gathering herself, calming her mind. She knew there was a way out of this. She needed to find the exit, contact the Avengers, and contact Thor. Loki had to be stopped. Clint also had to be in this house. There was no way that Loki would do all this and not have him near. The promise that Loki had spit at her on the carrier was that Clint would wake to see his good works. Clint wasn’t under Loki’s control but Loki would want him to be close. He would want Clint close to see the abuse he exacted on her body, her mind. She needed out of this basement, to find Clint and flee. She couldn’t take Loki alone and she knew this. There was no shame in admitting this. She was a destructive force. She had taken on more monsters in her life than one would think just looking at her. She had survived it all but part of surviving meant knowing your enemy. Knowing your situation. Knowing when to run, regroup, and attack with the correct battle plan. She could hurt him, slow him down but to defeat him she needed more firepower than she had access to right now.   
She stood, stretching her body. Her muscles ached from the abuse they had been through. She felt her joints pop as she flexed. Every mark, bruise and cut on her body throbbed making themselves heard. She shoved it down. She could push the pain away. This was nothing. She begin to examine the room she was in. Testing each window for any flaw that she could exploit. There was possibility for escape though them. It would take a little work but she could. They weren’t the biggest windows but she was able to dislocate shoulders as needed. She could squeeze through. Before she took that step she walked up the short staircase to the basement door. She felt around the edges. It was an old wood door, probably as old as the house itself. It was splintered around the top and bottom. The hinges were old but well maintained by Clint. It was possible that she could pull the pin from them and remove the door. She tested the door knob. She figured it was lock but it was still worth a look. As soon as her hand made contact with the old glass knob and invisible force shot her backwards. She tumbled down the stairs. Muscle memory caused her body to make itself as small as possible. She landed at the bottom of the stairs with minimal damage. Standing and shaking herself off she sighed frustrated. The door was spelled, either that or the gold bands that encapsulated her wrists acted as a barrier as well. Would it be the same for the windows or would Loki have assumed that due to their size she wouldn’t be able to fit and therefore wouldn’t bother to spell them. Either way she had to try. 

She walked to the first. She wasn't quite tall enough to see out the window but she knew she could pull herself up. She reached for the locks on the side of the frame. Nothing happened. Reaching to the left she grasped the edge and slid the window over, the cool night air spilling in. She took a deep breath. Clint's farm was a haven for her. She knew every sound and smell. The air was crisp tonight and she could smell the burn of wood in the distance. Someone had a bonfire going. A chill found it's way down her body, skin prickling at the cold. This cold was different than Loki's. His fingers were like ice that burned her flesh. This cold was comforting, called for her to grab her warm blanket off her bed and wrap herself in it's embrace on the porch swing. A glass of vodka in her hands, the burn of the liquid warming her from the inside out. She grasped the screen and with a yank it popped from the frame. Grabbing the edge of the concrete ledge she lifted herself up with a small jump. She was able to lift one leg on the ledge, the rough surface scratching new marks into her already abused skin. She felt the brick on the outside of the house with her fingers. She used the edge to pull and slowly she was able to squeeze herself through the small window. Her head was out. Breasts and nipples scraping painfully against the concrete. She felt her shirt tear. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but getting her body out into the night. The air shifted around her. She felt the burning, ice grip of Loki's hand wrap around her left ankle. She froze. No, fuck, no! She could of made it. Fuck! She kicked with her right leg, guessing where his face was. She felt her foot make contact with skin but it wasn't enough. It didn't slow him and he yanked her back. It was forceful and angry. She felt her elbow crack against the brick of the house as she tumbled back into the basement. The ground met her hard. She rolled, she had to get up, had to move. A kick, hard, to her side stopped that. She flew across the floor, her back making painful contact with a wood pillar. Breath escaped her, her eyes watered. Her ribs burned from the force of the kick. He was over her in an instant. His long fingers twisted painfully in her hair as he pulled her to her knees. He said nothing but the burning fire in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had almost been bested by her, again. He was angry, embarrassed and her pain and humiliation would be his only balm. His hand moved to the leather of his breeches as he undid the ties. Her body was trying to protect itself, her ribs screamed, she couldn't find a way to take more than a shallow breath without pain. He stood here and pulled himself from his leathers. Fuck. No fuck.... she wouldn't.   
As if he could read her thoughts he sneered down at her "You will! You have figured by know that he's here. You do as I command or I will take it from him instead." Natasha froze. The thought of Loki going to Clint, baring himself and demanding things or forcing things on Clint made her blood freeze. She wouldn't let him do that to Clint. Whatever he could dole out, she could take. She had before, she could again. He was heavy and hard, the head of his cock weeping already. "You will take me in your mouth, you will not stop until my seed is in your belly. If you bite me or try anything, I will take it out on him. Understood?" He snapped at her. Both hands took painful holds in her hair. He meant to fuck her mouth and she was going to let him. For Clint's sake she was going to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. My bother married last week and I picked up an 8 week course to my school schedule. Writing these was a lot faster when I was younger and had less to worry about.


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School is over for the semester so lets see how far I can get. I've been writing myself little notes on how I want the story to go.   
> This chapter gets non-con.   
> I've also gone through and cleaned up the previous chapters so hopefully there are less mistakes!   
> Thank you!

Upstairs Clint was screaming. “Nat please don’t, please don’t! I’ll take it. I’ll take whatever he wants to do to you, please don’t take this on for my sake!!” He knew she couldn’t hear him and he knew that she would do whatever it would take to protect him. She was being stupid. He was angry but also completely terrified. The same thought ran through his head over and over again. Get us out, get us out, get us out. He fought harder against his restraints. His flesh tearing, giving way to the pressure put upon it. Blood rose to the surface and dripped down to the floor below. The slickness made the gold shackles that bound him slip slightly. It wasn’t much but he felt it move and that was all the motivation he needed to keep going.   
Right as her body allowed her a deeper breath, Loki thrust himself in. He was heavy on her tongue. The slight bitterness of his pre-cum assaulted her taste-buds. Forced himself to the hilt, her nose buried in his black hairs. He hit the back of her throat and if it hadn’t been for the years of training and then the years in the field using that training, she would of vomited all over his cock. Instead she swallowed and he hissed above her at the sensation. She screwed her eyes closed and couldn’t help the tears leaking from them. She wasn't going to look at him. She was going to turn her brain off. Bury herself in her safe place. He withdrew with a deep, menacing chuckle. “I knew you would feel amazing, little spider.” The pace he set was punishing. He fucked her mouth with earnest. Spit and tears ran down her face. She was above caring at this point. She was tucked deep within herself. His pace quickly became more erratic. Hips snapping in a broken cadence. With one final thrust and a deep growl he spilled himself down her throat. She swallowed so only not to choke. He shoved her back as he stumbled away, spent and smiling. 

Her hands had been trapped by the bands behind her back and she let herself fall. She landed awkwardly on her back, rolling slightly to keep her hands from being pinned under her. Pulling her knees to her chest she tucked tightly into herself, trying to protect herself. Her breathing ragged as she tried to calm herself. Loki had used his magic to clean himself and tucked himself away. Re-lacing his leathers he walked over and knelt down next to her.   
“You did so very well little spider.” he said laughing. He brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The gesture was too intimate and she couldn’t help the shutter of disgust that ran through her. “I can’t wait to test out the rest of you.” The lust and desire heavy in his voice. He ran his hand down the side of her face, neck, and breast. Her shirt had torn there and her nipple was easily found by his icy fingers. He rolled the rosey bud between thumb and finger before pinching and twisting painfully. Despite herself a whimper escaped her. His smile at that widened on his face, eyes darkening.   
“Oh yes, I think I will enjoy you quite so. By the time I’m done every inch of you will bare my marks. Inside and out” He stood walking around to face her. She met his glare with her own. A smarter man would of run. A smarter man would've known what her face promised. Loki, he took it as a challenge. He wanted to break her. Wipe that glare off her face and make her wish she had never laid eyes on him. Leg raised he kicked her sending her rolling across the room. She connected with the wall. Her right shoulder taking the brunt of the hit. It wasn’t dislocated or broken but it wasn’t happy. The bullet wound in the shoulder opened and started bleeding anew. He stalked toward her as she rolled herself over to face him. She couldn’t have him at her back. Not now, not like this. His leg went back for another kick and this time she made herself as small as possible to protect her more vulnerable places.   
Before the kick came and explosion rocked the basement. The basement door when flying down the stairs, splinters of wood decorating the steps and floor. Loki turned quickly preparing for whatever attack was coming. With another arrow already nocked and ready to fly Clint descended a few stairs before firing at Loki. Nat wiggled herself as far away and as fast as she could. Loki, the fool, caught the arrow only to have it explode in his hand. He flew back and into the wall that Natasha had just been kicked against. She rose to her feet and made her way as quickly as she could. Clint was a bloody mess. His arms were painted red. She could see his shirt was torn and deep bruising was already present. If he was injured elsewhere it was under his dark grey sweats and his navy blue band shirt. He had broken free from his restraints.   
“Nat, behind me” his voice commanding. He was in hunting mode. Loki stood and began to come toward them. Clint let a multi-arrow fly. Several of them hitting Loki and burying themselves in his flesh. Loki cried out with rage as Natasha made her way up the stairs and over the shattered door frame.   
“You are a fool if you think your pathetic pointed sticks will stop me Hawk!” Loki raged.


End file.
